


The many flavors of underswap

by Crazybutstillok



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Humans (Undertale) - Freeform, The Door (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: There are so many variables.





	The many flavors of underswap

As he rushed towards the exit of Snowdin, he could not help but grin in anticipation. Finally, he was free of his duties, and could visit his friend! It had been a long day, and his brother kept bothering him to make traps and puzzles to capture humans, despite the fact that none fallen home in living memory.

 

Swiftly running through the traps his brother had set up (and really, how many pit traps full of honey did you NEED to catch a human?), he finally reached the place he wanted to be.

 

For a moment he hesitated (not to say that he was scared. He wasn't frightened that today, they would not be there, that today would be the day he sat, alone, as if his friendship had been just a dream) before approaching. With a soft sigh, he knocked lightly (almost inaudibly) on the large door.

 

"Who is there?" was the swift response, belaying his fears.

 

"WHO COULD IT BE BUT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS? DO YOU HAVE OTHER DOOR FRIENDS THAT YOU TALK TO AND HAVE NOT TOLD ME ABOUT? THE MAGNIFICENT SANS LOVES MAKING FRIENDS, SO YOU SHOULD INTRODUCE THEM TO ME AT ONCE!"

 

A gentle laugh was the response to his question, followed by a soft voice "No, you are the only one I have heard knock on this door in a long time. I fear any friends I once had have long forgotten me."

 

Hearing this, Sans became sad. It was one thing to have few friends (He was great at finding friends, papy always told him, they were just too awed by his magnificence to approach), but a completely different thing to be forgotten by the friends you once had. This lonely monster... "FEAR NOT, KIND MONSTER, FOR YOU ARE THE FRIEND OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND I WILL CONTINUE TO BE YOUR FRIEND FOREVER! ONE SO MAGNIFICENT AS I DOES NOT FORGET FRIENDS, BUT KEEPS THEM IN MY HEART EVERY DAY! I SHALL CONTINUE VISITING YOU HERE EVERY DAY, UNTIL WE ARE BESTIES! AND THEN, PERHAPS..." Here he pauses, unsure if his next words would be too presumptuous.

 

"What is it, my child?"

 

Her quick response was enough to spur him on. "PERHAPS THEN WE CAN MEET IN PERSON! HAVE A SLEEPOVER AND WATCH ANIME AND TALK ABOUT EVERYTHING!!!" He waited with bated breath for her response.

 

"Oh my child... I am sorry."

 

His soul pauses for an instant. Did she not feel the same? That they could be besties as much as he and Alphys were, and hang out and watch anime?

 

"I am sorry my child. But I am afraid I cannot do that. But not because I do not feel we are friends. In time I feel we could indeed become these... "besties" of which you speak. But you see, I have sworn never to leave these ruins until my work is complete, and no mere monster can open these doors."

 

Hearing this, Sans deflated "SO THERE IS NO WAY TO OPEN THEM?"

 

"No, it would take both myself and a power equivalent to a human soul to open these doors."

 

Upon hearing this, Sans's countenance brightened up again. "SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT IF I BEFRIEND A HUMAN AND BRING THEM HERE, I WILL BE ABLE TO SEE YOU? "

 

After this there was a long pause. Sans feared for a moment that he had scared his friend away with his loudness, but that couldn't be it: he was always this loud, and had never scared her away before. Finally, she responded, her voice grave and full of some emotion he could not recognize.

 

"Yes. If you find a human... and bring them here... then I will be able to open the door for you."  Before he could comment on her odd tone of voice, she continued.  "But its not like humans grow on _trees_.  They it is rare that they  _leaf_ above and come underground.  It is my o- _pine-_ ion that we spend the time till then happily _hive-_ ing fun  _bee_ -ing merely door  _bud-_ dies."

 

At this new sentence, Sans threw his hands into the air and began to groan, getting louder and louder with every pun.  Previous questions forgotten, he cried out to the world, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY????  WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO THE MAGNIFICENT SANS?  WHY WOULD YOU TAINT OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH THESE TERRIBLE NON-JAPES?  YOU ARE AS BAD, NO, WORSE THAN MY BROTHER."

 

This started a whole new vein of conversation, and the previous was mostly forgotten.

 

Eventually, realizing the time, Sans had to leave "IT WAS GOOD TO SEE YOU TODAY!  I WILL BE BACK TO TALK MORE IN THE FUTURE! AND!  IF I BEFRIEND A HUMAN!  I WILL BE SURE TO BRING THEM AROUND SO WE CAN ALL BECOME FRIENDS!"  And without waiting for a response, he left.

 

On his way back to his station, Sans hums and thinks about what traps he can add to papy's.  Catching a human's friendship would be harder than just catching a human.  Only the best and most magnificent of traps would do.  Luckily, he was THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, and no trap was too puzzling for him... especially if he got help from his brother.  As he continued on his way, thinking of the future friendship to be had, he couldn't help but let out a small "MWEHEHEHE".

 

Deep within the ruins, an exiled queen can feel her sins climbing up her back.


End file.
